


I Love You More

by hawkywithshawzy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Sunday mornings, Tumblr Prompt, marriage fluff, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkywithshawzy/pseuds/hawkywithshawzy
Summary: I saw this post on tumblr and had to write about it: "when people say 'I love you' I always say 'I love you more' because life is a competition and I must win".





	

“Chocolate chip pancakes? On a Sunday morning? With no practice? AND coffee? Damn, Kaner, you know how to treat a man,” Jonny said, strolling into the kitchen one late Sunday morning in the middle of winter, stealing a kiss from Pat’s cheek. He was flipping the pancakes on the stove, tending to the toast and making sure the coffee stayed hot in the pot next to him. He didn’t do this kinda thing very often, but when he did, he didn’t just do good, he did amazing, excellent, wonderful. Just like everything else in his life.

“Yeah, yeah, thank me later. You haven’t even tried the pancakes yet,” he said, stacking the last two on the pile and setting them on the kitchen table. “And I got the good syrup, not the stupid store brand, but Mrs. Buttersworth, Jonny.”

Jonny pretended to gasp, clutching his chest while doing so. “Mrs. Buttersworth? You don’t say, Patrick. You’ve officially done it for me. This is it. I might just have to marry you,” Jonny said, chuckling lightly as he grabbed a piece of toast from the plate. He looked up just a moment to locate the butter only to see Pat staring at him with his eyebrows raised, mouth hung open.

“Don’t catch any flies in there, babe,” Jonny said. Pat didn’t move. “What?”

“You mean that?” Pat asked, face still stuck in a look of confusion and adoration. “Like, actually, truly, mean that?”

Jonny was lost. “Uh, yeah? That syrup is the shit man, I can’t believe you’ve never had it before you met me. Such a shame really, a waste of your childhood,” Jonny said, stuffing his face with pancakes. “Oh my god, Patrick, these are so good,” he said between bites. “Literally, so good. I’m so glad I made Sundays cheat days.”

“Okay,” Pat said, finally, his voice cracking a little. “Yeah, okay, I’ll marry you,” he said. At that, Jonny’s head snapped up.

“Wait…did you think that was a proposal? Because, like, I mean, I have a ring and stuff, but-“

“You have a ring?” Pat asked, voice small and self conscious. 

“Oh, shit, I wasn’t supposed to say that part,” Jonny said, a pink flush crawling up his neck. “I mean, yeah, I do, it’s my grandmother’s, and I was waiting for the right moment, and I guess it just slipped, I don’t know, I’m sorry,” he said, catching Pat’s eye from across the table.

All Pat could say was “I love you,” and lean across the table to lock his lips with Jonny’s. Jonny pulled away, far enough to narrow his eyes and say, “I love you more.”

“Oh no you did not,” Pat said. “You know I always love you more. And you know that I always have to say it last.”

Jonny’s smirk did nothing to help Pat’s competitive streak. “Nope, sorry, buddy. It is indeed true, that I love you more. And you can’t tell me I’m wrong,” he said, curling the hairs at the nape of his neck. “Sorry,” he said again, for good measure.

“No, Jonny, I love YOU more! I got my ass out of bed at 7:30 to make this shit for you. I even put in your organic, shitty coffee for you because I know how you like it better than the Dunkin’ I drink, and I made the toast on wheat bread instead of white because of the stupid carbs or whatever. AND I BOUGHT THE SYRUP FOR YOU! You can’t tell me that I don’t love you more, you asshole, because I definitely do,” Pat said, breath heavy from yelling. He just likes to win.

Jonny thought about it for a few moments, turning Pat’s words over in his head. Finally, he said, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. You do love me more.”

“Damn right I do! Haha, I win!” Pat said, dancing around the kitchen in the early morning sunlight, body bathed in warmth.

“So do I,” Jonny said, getting up to pull Pat into a tight hug. “I win too, baby.”


End file.
